


#AMBREIGNS

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Xavier Ships It [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Fanfiction, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman corners Xavier for a little chat after the 2/1/16 Raw. But the most important things are said without words.</p><p>In response to kinkmeme prompt: "WWE - Xavier Woods and fanfiction."</p>
            </blockquote>





	#AMBREIGNS

**Author's Note:**

> [Full kinkmeme prompt: ](https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=520727#cmt520727)
> 
>  
> 
> WWE - Xavier Woods and fanfiction
> 
> So it sounded like Xavier admitted he reads fanfic. I need something with this.
> 
> Xavier unashamedly reading fanfic in the locker room/ car/hotel. Annoying the other wrestlers with it. Maybe gets someone else into it or finds other wrestlers who read it.
> 
> Xavier is a shipper. Who does he ship? Ambreigns? Him and his teammates? Another couple? Everyone? I can imagine him getting all excited over his favorite pair(s).
> 
> Xavier is secretly a fanfic writer.
> 
> Xavier tries to make scenarios for writers. Kind of like the prompt above. Xavier tries to up shippy/slashy moments with his favorite pair(s) to inspire writers.

Xavier headed out of the locker room backstage at the arena in Alabama. He was feeling proud of himself. He cut a promo that night that would tear the internet in TWO. Vincent Kennedy McMahon let them say Ambreigns on live, national television. "I love the PG era," he sighed to himself.

"Really?" someone asked from behind him. He turned around to see Roman Reigns walking toward him, gear bag slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and sweatpants that were practically falling off of his hips.

"Oh, heyyy," Xavier said with a touch of awkwardness. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys cut a mean promo out there." Roman caught up with him and paused, waiting for Xavier to join him to walk out to the parking lot.

"Thanks," Xavier said, walking quickly to catch up.

"You still riding with E and Kofi?"

"Yep."

"Ah, I miss being in a threesome," Roman said wistfully.

'REALLY?' Xavier thought to himself. "Really?" he said out loud.

"Truth. Seth's a total fuckhead, but we had some good times."

They walked in silence through increasingly empty halls beneath the arena. Their footsteps echoed against the concrete walls. They both had reputations for taking forever to get dressed after a show. Dean and the rest of the New Day would be out in the parking lot together shooting the shit if they weren't sort of feuding right now.

"No hard feelings about that promo tonight," Xavier said cautiously.

Roman barked a laugh and shrugged.

"...had you heard about Ambreigns before?" he prodded.

"Well, yeah," Roman said, looking like he had been asked an obvious question.

"Oh, cool," Xavier said, feeling flustered.

"So how much of it have you read?" asked Roman.

Xavier pressed his lips together and tried to decide whether to answer honestly or not.

"At this point, kind of a lot," he said.

"What are they about?" Roman asked. "Beyond...you know."

"Um. Sometimes people speculate about what people's lives are like, or that certain...people secretly have an established relationship with other people."

"But like, what are they about? Do we wrestle in them?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes you're not wrestlers in them at all. Sometimes they pretend Dean owns a coffeeshop and, like, you're an architect?"

"Not Seth?"

"He gets cast as an architect a lot, TBH."

"So you read stories about him too."

They had stopped inside the doors to the exterior of the venue. Xavier wasn't sure whether he wanted to escape or not.

"Yeah. I read them."

"What else?"

"Um. So they call it an AU for Alternate Universe. There's all kinds--baseball AU, bartender AU, like domestic married AU where you adopt a bunch of orphans."

"Go on," Roman said with an intense expression. He was standing closer to Xavier, who tried to lean casually against the cinder block wall, but ended up feeling backed into a corner.

"Then there's the hurt/comfort ones. One person does...things to make the other one feel better after getting beat up or losing the title."

"What kind of things?" Roman leered.

"Blowjobs," Xavier squeaked.

"And?" Roman asked.

"Massages. Hand jobs. Rimming. Sex."

"What kind of sex?"

"All kinds of sex. Roman, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said, entering Xavier's personal space. He put a hand on Xavier's shoulder. "So what you're telling me is that you like to read about me and Dean."

Xavier's pupils dilated with flight instinct. Was he going to die tonight?

"It's really random," Xavier deflected. "I read all of it. You know, the AU where everyone's a supernatural creature, the stories where Triple H and Stephanie are actually Seth's parents, the tentacle ones. It's just for fun! I'm sorry!"

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like to read about me fucking Dean?"

"Yes," Xavier whispered shakily. "But."

"But?"

"I like the ones where Dean fucks you better," he ground out.

"So do I," Roman said, smiling slyly.

"I know, right?" Xavier said without thinking. And then, "Wait, what?"

"Xavier. If you wanted to watch us fuck, all you had to do was ask." 

Xavier's throat went dry as Roman leaned in to deliver a mean kiss, pushing Xavier up against the wall and pressing his knee between the other man's legs. Xavier dropped his bag and put his hands on Roman's waist. Roman kissed hard and he tasted like cinnamon.

Roman pulled off abruptly, hoisting his bag back into place and stepping back. "You've got my number." He smiled and walked backwards toward the exit doors, backing into one to open it. He gave a little wave and left out into the night. Xavier saw Dean through the door, leaning against a parked car just outside the exit. The door swung shut behind Roman, and Xavier was alone.

'If I tweeted this right now, no one would believe me,' he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainy Woods? Xavroman? Xavros, maybe? I need a ship name here, people.


End file.
